Comfort
by JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo
Summary: Logan and Marie comfort one shot. Late at night. Set during X2. Friendship but could be considered as a Rogan - You all know how much I love a Rogan. Worst summary ever, I know.


_**This idea for a short Rogan (If you squint your eyes) comfort story came to me when I was watching a clip from X2 on Youtube. I won't tell you which part of the film because it will ruin the suspense. That would be the same suspense that is non existing.**_

_**This characterization of Logan is loosely based on BrownEyedDevil's version of him. She has many other names including: The German, Meow and Kidnapping Accomplice. But all you need to know is that one day we will kidnap ourselves a Huge Leave and dance the soul train wearing rainbow coloured afro wigs. And she is extremely talented when it comes to swearing, role playing as Logan and giggling non-stop for three hours while talking to Brits and Yak's. Yes, there was a Yak and she could talk too.**_

_**Anyway, there I was watching this clip on Youtube and I started to think. Of course it hurt because I don't like to concentrate. Please check out Hugh Jackman on Sesame Street to find out why.**_

_**I thought that everybody needs to be comforted at some point in their life. It's just a shame we all don't have a Logan to do that, or even a HUGE Jackman to wipe our tears away.**_

_**This is set after Logan returns in X2. And instead of the kitchen scene with Bobby, this is what I decided should have happened. It's all set in Logan's bedroom. Please take your minds out of the gutter, there is only room for one – Me.**_

_**The following story you are about to read is fluffy and cute. Full of fluff and too cute. You have been warned. I have this idea in my head, a few actually. So don't be surprised if this turns into a Comfort Series. I don't know, but the plot bunnies are there just in case. You know, for emergencies.**_

* * *

**Comfort**

* * *

Logan sat up, claws unsheathed and ready to gut those bastards in his nightmares. The sweat trickled down his forehead, his right hand curled around the duvet in a white knuckle grip.

Closing his eyes, he locked the grainy images away and sighed deeply to himself.

He wanted a beer and a smoke to calm his frayed nerves. But he was in a school, the school he had been in two minds about returning to.

Reluctant to attempt to fall back to sleep, he scratched his heavy set jaw and grumbled to himself. If he wasn't careful he'd be turning into that Pansy Ass Summers.

Sniffing, he cocked his head to the side and his eyes fell on his bedroom door. He could detect the scent of vanilla wafting under the cracks of the door frame. Rogue was outside and his nose told him she was hesitant and upset, but his ears knew her gloved fingers were brushing against the door handle and she was struggling to find the courage to walk in.

He decided to wait her out, shifting out of his bed and walking over to his rucksack. Searching for a long sleeved shirt, he was half tempted to throw the door open and drag her in. But understood her nervousness. After all, he had almost gut her like a fish the last time she had stepped inside this room.

Finding a shirt, he threw it on and began to button it, still watching the door with interest.

He heard the door handle rattle and smirked to himself liking the fact that she had finally grown a set of balls. He had made the right decision then, leaving her here. The kid had learnt how to sneak around without anyone catching her. Well, anyone that didn't have his keen senses that is. He was just relieved it was his room she was sneaking into.

The door opened slowly and gave him ample time to climb back into bed, raise an eyebrow and mull over his options. If it had been anybody else walking in, he would have lost the will to live by now. Patience was for chumps like One Eye.

The moonlight cast shadows across her pale features and he sensed unease, unhappiness and salt.

Rogue stood there awkwardly in the doorway, her arms wrapped around her skinny frame. She shivered, closed the door softly behind her and seemed to hesitate.

Watching her closely, he sighed as she brushed away the tears with the tips of her gloved fingers.

"Hey," Logan greeted her, concerned when she didn't answer. She only gazed down at the floor, shifting from foot to foot. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

He patted the empty space beside him and motioned for her to join him. He wished the kid had brought beer along with her tears and teen angst. He wasn't very good with feelings or comforting others. But for her, he was at least willing to try.

"C'mon, kid. Hop in, I won't bite."

Relieved to spot a watery smile in response, he scooted over and waited for her to climb under the covers. After all, he'd changed into his shirt just so she didn't have to worry about her skin. As soon as he had caught one whiff of her scent, he'd known there was going to be a rush of salty tears coming his way and liked to be prepared for all outcomes.

She padded over to the bed, taking her sweet time he noted. There was something evidently wrong and he was out of his depth. This wasn't in his job description, cage fighters did not discuss feelings. Still, here he was about to do just that.

Logan parted his lips about to launch into a half-assed speech touching on how it was important to chat about her problems, not his or anybody else's when she beat him to it.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she curled up under the duvet until all he could see was the top of her head. "Do you think I'll ever learn to control my mutation?" She asked with a choked sob and he instantly knew he was going to kill whoever had upset her.

Faced with yet more tears, he tugged the sheets away from her. "This a sudden thing or has some idiot said somethin'?" He demanded waiting for a reply. It would be easy to sort out; he'd get up, find the punk and gut their loud-mouthed ass. Simple.

She suddenly found a loose thread on her glove interesting and he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Kid, talk will ya. I'm not good at guessin' games."

Turning on her side, Rogue hugged the covers to her chest and gazed at him. "I was in the rec room earlier."

Well, that sounded fine to him so far. There was nothing wrong with her hanging around with the other geeks. As long as she didn't turn into one.

Sighing, she started to play with his dog tags that were wrapped around her wrist. It was the first time he had seen them in a little over a year and he snorted to himself. His tags were now a pretty bracelet and it was then he decided she could keep them. After all, the kid seemed to get more of a kick out of them then he did. Fashion wise, anyway.

"While I was in there Scott asked me if I could help him clean up the mess. So I agreed and the table was covered in paper. That's where I decided to start. But, as I sorted through it I found something."

Logan didn't know what to think. He only decided that this was all One Eye's fault. Of course he would have got his panties in a bunch over a little mess in a God damn school full of teenagers, the Pansy Ass.

"What did you find?"

The tears rolled down her cheeks again and he swallowed the urge to growl. He hated seeing her cry."A drawing of me and Bobby." She whispered so softly even he had trouble hearing her. "We were kissing in it and I was sucking the life out of him. Why would anyone draw that? It isn't funny."

He grumbled under his breath and attempted to find the words to stop her tears. She was right, it wasn't funny but kids could be and were damn fools. Hell, most adult were too.

"Everybody acts like a dick sometimes, kid."

"Even you?"

"Even me." Logan grunted with a nod. "Though, I'm not in the same league as Summers." He added as an afterthought and smirked.

She smiled into the fabric of his shirt, her head resting on his shoulder. He liked when Rogue smiled, it meant she was happy and he wouldn't have to carve anybody up.

"So, how's life been treatin' ya?" He questioned the girl, reaching for the remote and hoping to find a hockey re-run that would satisfy him. "Anythin' else I should know about 'sides the boyfriend?"

"Life's been treating me fine. And his name's Bobby." She replied pointedly, poking him in the side. "You'll like him, his favourite sport is hockey and he loves steak."

"I won't like him at all if he doesn't keep his hands to himself. You smell like him, kid." Logan snorted when he detected a faint blush on her cheeks and threw an arm around her shoulders.

He flicked furiously through the many channels, pausing to cock his head to the side and glance at her." I'm kinda tempted to kick you outta my bed."

"But I'm all warm and comfy. You make a great pillow."

Logan rolled his eyes at her. Him, the Wolverine, a pillow for a teenage girl. A comfy pillow at that. What was the world coming to?

Settling on a sports channel, he leant back against the wall and shook his head. He really was going soft in his old age. Gazing down, he watched her snuggle into his side and rest her head on his chest. Yep, he was definitely turning into a Pansy Ass.

She huffed and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I missed you." She muttered, playing with the buttons on his flannel shirt and gazing up to meet his eyes. "Did you miss me?"

That surprised Logan. Nobody ever missed him, not even the women he had fun with. Even they thought he was an asshole. But she was different.

Looking back at her, his gruffness melted away and he realised he was wrapped tightly around the little finger of a girl he would never be able to say no to. "Sure I did." He half heartedly grumbled, pretending to be annoyed at answering the question.

"You really did?" Rogue asked sceptically.

Logan sighed. "Yeah, I really did. Even crossed my mind to buy you a present."

She sat up in an instant, her eyes darting around the room in search of the gift. His eyes only hovered on her birds nest hair and his lips began to twitch.

"You bought me a present?"

"Nope." He responded with a smirk. "Said I thought about it. Figured me returnin' would do nicely. It was cheaper, too."

In retaliation Rogue slapped him on the arm and pouted. "That's not very nice, Logan." She scolded her accent becoming thicker as she attempted to keep the laughter at bay.

"Never said I was nice."

They fell back into a comfortable silence. She snuggled into his side while he playfully tugged at the blonde streak in her hair every now and then. He was at peace, but would never have admitted it. It might have been the hockey that calmed him. Although it was probably the scent of vanilla that soothed his feral and gruff soul and helped the memories of the nightmares vanish from his mind.

Rogue had fallen asleep and he smirked down at her. Switching the TV off when he heard her mumble in her sleep, he would happily have stayed like this for the rest of the night. She was safe and he was content. Sure, he'd have preferred a beer and a smoke, however he didn't want to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

Later when the sun had risen, he would go searching for that drawing and it's creator, they'd be having words too. But for now, the Wolverine had an important job to do. He was going to be a pillow and a comfy pillow at that.


End file.
